1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen, and more particularly to a shower screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical shower curtains comprise a sheet of water proof cloth material having an upper portion slidably engaged on a top rail. The cloth material may be unfolded to prevent water from spilling when showering. However, the curtain may not suitably prevent water from spilling.
In order to solve such problems, the applicant has developed an improved shower screen which has been issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,810 to Chen. However, the bottom portion of the shower screen is not secured to the lower bar and may be easily separated from the bar, such that the water may also split out through the gap formed between the lower portion of the shower screen and the bar.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shower curtains.